


Passing Time

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cafeteria riots, custodial closets, and a very spontaneous Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction School Challenge.
> 
> A million thanks to the lovely and talented brooklinegirl, who encouraged me to write this, helped me through the tough spots, and is an all-around fantastic beta and friend. I *heart* you, and the tater tots and the belt buckles are ALL FOR YOU.

“Jesus Christ, Fraser,” Ray gasped, back hard up against the wall. It was dark and he had no fucking clue where the hell they were. He couldn’t make out anything, nothing at all.

Fraser’s body was pressed up against his, forehead, chest, hips, knees, and he was fumbling with Ray’s belt buckle. Ray threw his head back and felt it hit the wall, hard. Fraser was breathing heavy in his ear.

“Sorry, Ray,” Fraser said, his voice low. Ray's belt was undone now, Fraser’s fingers flicking open the button of Ray’s jeans.

Ray stifled a moan, remembering that they were in a school, for Christ’s sake, a fucking closet or something in a _high school_. They were on their way back to the station when a call had come through about a disturbance at a nearby school. Ray and Fraser had been about a block away, so Fraser had called in while Ray turned the corner hard in the GTO. When they arrived, there was a full-scale riot happening in the cafeteria, apparently over a shortage of tater tots. Fraser started talking kids down in that Canadian way of his while Ray raced into the kitchen to help the frazzled lunch ladies find some more tater tots in the freezer. After they got the situation under control, they were headed to the principal’s office to debrief when Fraser grabbed Ray’s arm, yanked him into this -- well, it looked, now that he could see a little, like a janitor’s closet or something --pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hard.

And then, just like Fraser, he fucking _apologized_ for it.

“Yeah, right, Frase,” Ray shot back, pushing his hips into Fraser, feeling Fraser’s hard cock against his thigh through the stupid uniform pants. Fraser’s hand was inside Ray's boxers now, pulling out his cock and stroking it, slow and hard, with a wicked twist of his wrist every couple of strokes. Ray could hear the noises of a passing time in the hallway, kids laughing and talking. He bit down, hard, against the sound that threatened to come out of his mouth, because he was pretty damn sure that getting a handjob from his Mountie partner in a high school would not go over well.

Fraser’s mouth was back on his now, kissing him rough and wet. Fraser still had Ray pinned up against the wall, not letting him fucking move at _all_, and Ray's dick was leaking all over Fraser’s hand, which had him just right, hard and slow. Jesus. Ray reached up and gripped Fraser’s arms, the serge rough in his fists, feeling Fraser’s mouth on his neck now, kissing wet behind his ear. He was going to die from this, because he wanted to scream and move and get his fingers on Fraser’s skin, but Fraser wasn’t letting him, wasn’t fucking letting him do _anything_.

“God,” Ray whispered, “what the hell’s gotten into you?” He could feel Fraser’s soft laugh against his throat, and the rasp of Fraser’s uniform against his belly.

“You, Ray,” Fraser answered, moving his hand just right against Ray’s cock, and shit, God, he was coming already, all over the front of the serge and Fraser’s hand. Fraser was holding him up, against the wall, one hand on the back of Ray’s neck, placing light kisses along his jaw line. Ray was trembling and could taste the blood in his mouth from biting his lip hard when he came. He looked down to see the pale skin at the nape of Fraser’s neck as Fraser leaned into him. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Fraser’s hair, and Fraser moved his lips back to Ray’s, the kiss slow and slick.

When Fraser pulled away, he was back in Mountie mode, pulling a handkerchief out of the uniform with a snap, and cleaning off his hand and Ray’s cock before tucking Ray back into his pants and fastening him up. Ray wanted to protest, do it himself, but he couldn’t form the words, not after that, so he just leaned back against the wall and watched Fraser take care of him. Fraser moved back, just a bit, and mopped at the front of the serge with a sigh, because there was no way that was coming out without dry cleaning. Ray reached down his still-shaky hands to buckle his belt. He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself and pretend that hadn’t just happened, because now they were late to see the principal, and boy, if _that_ didn’t bring him back to his own high school experience.

Fraser was tucking the handkerchief back into his pocket when he looked up at Ray, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. Ray wanted to be mad, wanted to be fucking _furious_ at Fraser right now, because what the fuck, but all he could do was smile back and reach to place his hand on Fraser’s cheek. He could feel the warm blush on Fraser’s face. Fraser was still hard, all buttoned up in the pumpkin pants, smoothing down his tunic over his cock. Jesus. He must be dying, and there wasn’t a damn thing Ray could do about it. Fraser was going to have to sit through a meeting with a high school principal, with a hard-on, and think about how Ray was _so_ going to make it up to him later.

“Hey, Fraser, you going to be okay over there?” he said, gesturing with his other hand in the general direction of Fraser’s crotch. He felt Fraser’s skin go hotter under his palm.

“The uniform hides a multitude of sins,” Fraser said softly, and Ray laughed out loud. God, Fraser had one serious masochistic streak.

“You’re one crazy son of a bitch, you know that?” Ray said, feeling Fraser lean into his touch, just a bit.

“Thank you kindly, Ray,” Fraser answered, his smile widening. Ray leaned forward to kiss him, then put his arm around Fraser’s shoulders and leaned in close before reaching for the doorknob.

“Come on, Frase, you can walk me to the principal’s office.”


End file.
